Butterfly
by Shuichigami
Summary: Chapter 3 UP! Warnings - Suggested yaoi, some violence, AU. Heero meets a strange boy one afternoon in the woods and it changes his life forever. ( Relena bashing!) All flames will be thrown at Heero's AU parents!
1. Prologue

Butterfly   
By Raven-chan

**Notes**: Based loosely on the DDR song "Butterfly". Gundam Wing yaoi 1x2. AU. Lime… nuff said. 

Disclaimer: If I owned the G Boys then I would most certainly not be wasting my time writing fan fiction ne? I'd be doing official stuff and selling it for readers like you. 

Prologue – Meeting

It was a warm afternoon and the air was filled with sounds of buzzing insects and chirping birds. The sun shone through the tall pine trees, spilling onto the well-worn path underfoot littered with pine needles. A young boy threw himself onto the forest floor and smiled as all around him butterflies took off in flight. 

"One day, I want to be able to do that," he spoke his thoughts aloud as there was no one around to hear his words. 

He closed his eyes and rested his head on arms tucked behind it. The sun warmed his cheeks and made them go pink. 

Just as he was dozing off, the sunshine upon his smooth face disappeared and something soft tickled him. His eyes popped open rather startled. He looked up to find another face above him, and as one does when one is frightened, let out a high-pitched scream. 

The other person jumped backwards like a frightened deer and blinked with wide amethyst eyes. 

Gasping, the boy recovered from his shock and looked over at the other. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed, getting angry that this person could scare him so much. 

"I'm…sorry," the other replied, soft voice stumbling over their words as though they'd never spoken before…or had need to. 

The boy sighed, "It's ok. You just shocked me that's all. You shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that. If I was a hunter I might have shot you." 

The other gave him a slightly sheepish expression and bowed their head in shame, long brown locks hiding their face. They turned to flee. 

"Hey wait!" the boy called and moved over to put a hand to stop them from leaving. 

It caused the other to leap back a few steps. The boy stopped and gave the other a confused look, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just didn't want you to go. It's rather lonely out here by myself… I thought maybe if you had time, we could make friends?" He finished with a question in his words hoping the other would respond. 

"Oh," was all the other said in reply and took a tentative step forward. 

The boy was intrigued. Was this person a girl? The length of their hair suggested they should be, but their voice didn't sound right. Besides, he mused. Girls are icky and this person is not icky. 

He had never met a person with purple eyes before. Maybe he'd just discovered one of those magical creatures his uncle always told him stories about. Nah, that couldn't be it, he thought. They don't exist, they're just legend. 

"What is… a friend?" the other asked, breaking through the boy's train of thought. 

His eyes widened, "You don't know what a friend is??" The other gave an impression of being embarrassed and the boy clapped a hand over his mouth before continuing, "Ahh I didn't mean anything of offence by that… I just assumed someone like you would have lots of friends." He smiled, "A friend is someone like you who is nice to you and does fun things with you. And you have to like them a lot too." 

The other tilted their head, "I like you." The boy blushed softly at that conspicuous statement. 

He rubbed the back of his head, "How do you know? You just met me. You don't even know my name." 

Another confused look, "Name…?" 

"You don't know what a name is??" the boy tried hard to keep the surprise from his voice, "A name is what you call yourself." He pointed to himself, "For example, my name is Heero." 

"Heero…" the other echoed and then smiled, "I like your name." 

Grinning, Heero leaned against a tree. He then let himself slide down and sat on the damp pine needles beneath. The other blinked and then imitated his actions, sitting beside him. 

"So, now that you know what a name is… what's yours?" Heero inquired. 

The other frowned, "I do not think I have a name Heero." The other started to appear sad. 

Heero was shocked yet again. How could someone like this not have a name? That would be like denying the sun to shine or stopping the birds from singing. He looked at the small form beside him and finally realised that they weren't much of anything. Blushing he asked, "If you have not a name, what about some decent clothes?" 

The other looked at Heero's clothing, black britches and a blue shirt, and then at their own, a rather misshapen thing made from an old canvas bag, and frowned. 

"This is all I have Heero," the other informed him, enjoying the way his name rolled off their tongue. 

Heero turned to face the other and smiled at him, "Well now that we're friends you have more. I think I shall make a name for you." 

The other smiled back, "Thank you Heero…" 

Heero didn't notice when the other tried to reach out to touch him as he was now staring up at the trees and sky above, thinking about a name for his new friend. 

"Hmm… lets see, Sky? No… Umm… Leaf? Uhh… no way. Oh! I know! What about Duo? Now that you have two things," he turned and looked at his friend, who was now inches away from his face. 

"Duo…" the other repeated, warm breath tickling Heero's nose. 

Heero blushed and tried to move backwards, but alas the tree was in his way. He swallowed hard and looked back and came face to face with two very inquisitive violet eyes. 

"I like that name," Duo smiled, unaware of the discomfort Heero was feeling. 

"Uhh… Duo… could you… kindly…" Heero trailed off and widened his eyes as Duo lay on his chest. 

Heero went into a panic. What was Duo doing?! If Duo was a girl then that classed this as icky, but it didn't feel icky and ugh! He wasn't old enough for such close touching of someone of the opposite gender… or even the same gender! He groaned and tried to shift but Duo had fallen asleep. He muttered something that sounded like, "Hnmph," and slumped back against the tree. He couldn't move now. Not that Duo was too heavy, but he didn't want to disturb his new friend. 

Sighing, Heero closed his own eyes, careful not to fall asleep and leave them unprotected from the scarier of the woodland creatures. 

Time passed and when Heero opened his eyes again it was getting really late. The sun was sinking behind the tops of the trees. He looked down and found Duo was gone! He looked around wildly for his friend. 

"Duo? DUO?! WHERE ARE YOU?" he hollered, voice reverberating through the forest. 

No reply. Heero stood up slowly and stretched his legs. They'd gone numb from having someone lying across them for so long. Heero still felt warm, so Duo couldn't have gotten too far. He dusted pine needles off the bottom of his pants and started heading back towards his village. 

"Duo?? Where'd you go?" he continued looking for his friend as he made his way home. The closer he got, the less enthusiastic his calls became. He would not find Duo again today. 

Heero soon found himself at the edge of the forest. He turned back momentarily, searching for Duo, but saw nothing more than a butterfly flutter through the trees. He sighed and faced forward again and was met with the sight of a very angry woman. 

"Heero! Where have you been all day?!" Heero's mother marched towards the boy and grabbed him by the ear. 

"Oww!" Heero protested, "I was hunting in the forest!" 

"Hunting?! And what was it you were hunting hmm?! I don't see anything worth eating in your hands boy!" The woman dragged him towards their house, "You skipped out of half of your chores! For that you get no supper!" 

Heero felt like shrugging, he was used to missing out on supper due to bad behaviour. If his parents thought that by starving him, he was going to do as he was told, they were sadly mistaken. 

"Tomorrow you will not be allowed to leave the house until ALL your chores are completed AND you have to do half of your sister Relena's chores as she did the rest for you. Without being asked I may add." 

Heero involuntarily shuddered. Relena. The source of most of his punishment. She wasn't really his sister, but his parents had come to call her that as they had wished for a daughter, but had had Heero instead. She was such a goodie-goodie. Always finding some new way to make Heero look more of a failure. 

His mother shoved him inside the house and slammed the door shut behind them. Relena was busy setting the table for supper and smirked at Heero knowingly. He glanced at the table and saw only three places set. Of course. She knew he was going to get punished again. Why bother setting a place for someone and then have to put it away again? 

"Go to your room boy," Heero's father growled from his place in front of the fire. 

Heero nodded and rushed up the stairs. He knew what that warning growl meant. It meant, 'Do as your told or you'll face the wrath of my leather strap'. That was the only thing Heero hated more than Relena. 

As Heero lay on his bed, he thought about his friend Duo and wondered what Duo might be doing right now. He felt Duo was lucky in a way, having no name and no good clothes. Because he also had no chores, or stupid Relena. 

He glanced out the window of his room and saw a butterfly float past. It was purple, almost the same colour as Duo's eyes. It made Heero smile. Duo would be like that for sure, flying around without a care. 

"Goodnight Duo," Heero whispered into the breeze, hoping that somehow he would be able to see his friend again soon.

**More Notes**: ^_^ Yeah! Did you like that? If you want to read more you know what you gotta do. Yes just click that button, you know you want to do it.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes:** Based on the DDR song "Butterfly". Gundam Wing yaoi 1x2. AU. Lime… nuff said. [I had to change the rating to R due to parts of this chapter. *blush*]. 

Disclaimer: If I owned the G Boys then I would most certainly not be wasting my time writing fan fiction ne? I'd be doing official stuff and selling it for readers like you. 

Chapter One – Hunting

The next morning, Heero woke up to a loud thumping on his bedroom door. Before he could say a single word, Relena barged into the room and pulled his blanket off him. 

"Get up you lazy ass!" she exclaimed and grabbed hold of his leg and tried to yank him off the bed. 

"Mrpphh," Heero replied, rubbing his face. 

Relena smirked at him and let go, "I'm going to have a great day today thanks to your stupidity. I get half the day off because you have to do the other half of my chores." 

Heero glared at her and rolled off the bed onto his feet and pulled his yard shirt over his long johns. 

"Well no one told you to finish my chores for me yesterday. I would have done them if I hadn't run into D…" he stopped before he finished the word. 

"Ran into who?" Relena demanded. 

Heero hauled on his boots, "Just a friend. It's none of your business." 

Relena made some very un-ladylike noise and turned on her heel, striding out of Heero's room and slamming the door shut behind her. It felt like the whole house was shaking. Heero rolled his eyes and walked out downstairs. 

When he got down there his dad was waiting for him. He noticed Relena standing behind him wearing an extremely pissed off expression. 

"You can forget about doing your chores today boy. You and I are going hunting. Relena can take over your most important jobs for today as well as her own. I'm sure she won't mind." 

Heero had to stop himself from breaking out into a grin. Take that! He thought at Relena and gave her a look that made her even more annoyed. 

"Of course Relena won't mind! It's not like she had anything planned today," Heero allowed himself a smirk. 

Relena let out a little undignified squeak and ran outside. 

It finally sunk in what his father had said. They were going hunting. In the forest. Where Duo was. Before Heero could say anything, his father tossed him a musket and called for him to follow. Heero hoped that Duo wasn't going to be there. 

~ 

As he followed his father along the well-worn trail, Heero listened to the dried leaves crunching beneath his boots. 

Suddenly there was a flash of brown and Heero heard his father yell, "THERE!" 

Heero swung the gun around more from being startled then trying to aim. Too late. His father dashed forwards after his prey leaving Heero standing on the path, musket pointed in the direction of his father's back. 

"HURRY UP BOY!" came the holler from ahead and Heero snapped out of his trance, running after the sound of his father's voice. 

In his mind Heero was chanting, please don't be Duo. Please don't be Duo. He caught up with his father and let out a sigh of relief. A deer, it had only been a deer. 

His father held up a hand when Heero tried to step forward. 

"Let me tell a little something about hunting my boy. You have to be cautious. Any sudden movements will send your bounty heading in the opposite direction," Heero's father lifted his musket to eye level and readied his shot. 

A calloused finger snaked its way around the trigger and Heero's father started to pull… when a large violet coloured butterfly darted in front of his face. The man yelled and fired the gun upwards in the air. 

"SHIT!" Heero's father cursed and pushed Heero backwards. 

Heero stumbled backwards and landed roughly onto his rear. His musket found its way out of his grasp and went sliding along the forest floor. The deer, who had been just as startled by the gunfire as Heero had, fled in a panic and disappeared over the ridge. 

"Stupid insect!" the cranky man made a mad grab for the butterfly that was now fluttering around Heero. 

"Ahh!" Heero yelped as his father stepped on his toes, "Leave it alone father. It's just a butterfly. There's no way it could have done it on purpose." 

Heero's father simmered down a bit and grumbled, "I suppose you're right. Just a bit of bad luck." The man raised an eyebrow when the butterfly landed in Heero's hair, "Seems it likes you Heero. Now we know it definitely doesn't have any brains." 

Heero gave his father an insulted look and swatted the butterfly off his head, "Go on you, I'm alright, shoo." 

It flitted close to Heero's nose, and then zoomed off in the direction the deer had gone. Heero's father offered him a hand, "Come on. We've got to kill ourselves something or else those blasted women will accuse us of wasting a whole day on nothing." 

Heero grinned and took the hand, allowing himself to be heaved off the ground. He looked around for his musket. 

"Huh? Where'd it go?" he wondered aloud, looking puzzled. 

"It's over there," his father pointed towards the object in question, but didn't go and fetch it. Heero walked over and picked up the gun. 

~ 

After five more hours of walking around and finding nothing, Heero was ready to call it quits. But his father was persistent. They were not going home until they'd caught something. His father had taken the musket off him after his continuous complaining that it was heavy. And indeed it was, the long barrelled gun was almost half of Heero's height. 

He tried to stifle a yawn, but his father caught on and frowned. 

"What kind of man will you be if you can't last an entire day of hunting boy?" he asked. 

Heero resisted a smart comment for it would surely get him punished again, "Not a very good one?" he offered. His brain wasn't working properly because he was starting to get hungry. 

"Precisely," his father replied. 

Something caught Heero's attention from the corner of his eye, "Father! I see something over there." 

His father followed his gaze, but failed to see what his son had, "There's nothing there." 

Heero frowned and walked over. He was positive he'd seen something moving in this direction. His father called him to come back, but Heero ignored him and kept walking. He didn't notice the sharp drop ahead of him until it was too late. 

His feet slipped out form under him and Heero fell two metres to the hard ground below. 

~ 

Heero was aware that there was someone standing above him. He could smell something fruity scented mixed with the odour of human skin. He searched his mind. What happened to him? Yes. He remembered falling over the cliff. He tensed his muscles to see if anything hurt. Surprisingly he felt fine, albeit a bit dazed. 

"Heero?" whispered a soft voice. 

Heero groaned a bit and forced his eyes open. Standing over him was Duo, long brown hair tumbling over a worried face. 

"Umphh…Duo," Heero blinked a little, to clear his vision. 

"Are you alright?" Duo inquired, sliding down onto his knees and peering closely at Heero's face. 

It was at the moment Heero realised Duo was naked and turned redder than the tomatoes in the vegetable garden at home. He also realised, with a slight sigh of relief, that Duo was male. He would have been more embarrassed if Duo had been a girl. 

Duo stared at him, waiting for an answer. 

"Huh?" Heero said stupidly, "Oh… I'm ok." 

Duo smiled, "Good. You fell far. I thought maybe your brains would have gotten scrambled… I know mine are non-existent." 

Heero looked confused about that, "What??" 

"Your father," Duo tilted his head to the side, "Said I didn't have any brains because I like you." 

Heero's eyes widened. When had Duo talked to his father? He looked around for the said man. He should be looking for him right now. He then looked up and noticed that they were no longer near the cliff he had fallen from. He didn't recognise this part of the forest at all. He looked back at Duo. The longhaired boy must have carried him here. 

"Uhh… alright," Heero mumbled. 

This must be some sort of after effect of landing on my head, he thought. I'm imagining the entire thing. 

Duo pulled him over to him and hugged him. Heero stiffened and tried to claw away from Duo. What was he doing? It was bad enough that he didn't have any clothing on, but now to hug him! 

"Where are your clothes?" Heero asked after Duo had released him. 

"You said you didn't like them, so I threw them away," Duo informed him. 

Heero gaped, "Oh… but you can't walk around with nothing on. It's improper." 

"Improper?" wide purple eyes watched him curiously. 

Heero groaned, where to start explaining that. He thought some of the things considered improper were stupid. Like waiting until Relena and his mother had sat down before he was allowed to even though they served the food and ultimately would be the last ones seated. 

Heero felt warm hands on his skin and was astounded to find Duo removing his clothes from him. 

He leaped backwards and shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He blushed furiously. 

"I just wanted to see…" Duo looked down at the grass beneath his bare toes. 

"See what?" 

Duo looked a bit embarrassed, "To see if I looked normal." 

Heero felt relieved and a bit guilty. Duo wasn't trying to do bad things to him. He was just confused. His blush brightened again on his face and he walked up to Duo. 

"It's ok… I'll let you see. Just don't tell anyone." 

Duo nodded solemnly and watched intrigued as Heero slipped off his dirty yard shirt. Then came off the boots, followed by battered looking slacks. Heero paused before taking a deep breath and unbuttoned his long johns and letting them fall down to his feet. He stepped out of them and was now as naked as Duo. 

"Well?" Heero asked nervously. 

Duo walked around him and inspected him. Heero felt fully embarrassed and stood there shivering. It was rather cold now without his long johns on. He nearly leapt into the air when he felt Duo's fingers on his back. 

"Why are there lines on your back?" Duo traced a finger along one of Heero's scars. 

Heero turned around and grabbed his hand, "They're not lines… they're scars." 

"Scars?" 

Heero had been expecting that, "From cuts to my back… from my father's leather strap." 

"Oh." 

Heero shook with cold and looked over at the long johns, wanting to put them back on again. But Duo had a different idea. He took Heero's hand and led him over to a tree and sat him down. He then sat atop him, flesh touching. Heero looked away feeling uncomfortable. 

"I saw… others like this," Duo told him. 

Heero blinked, "Huh?" 

"They were unclothed. And they were pressed together like this. They looked happy. I want you to be happy Heero," Duo said. 

Heero shifted, causing Duo's lower region to touch his and gasped. He knew that this was highly improper but he was secretly enjoying it. 

**More Notes:** *Blush* I wasn't expecting that to happen. So what did you think of this chapter? Want more? I think you know what to do. n_n;


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: If I owned the G Boys then I would most certainly not be wasting my time writing fan fiction ne? I'd be doing official stuff and selling it for readers like you.

Chapter Two – Blooming

Heero stared at Duo with a dazed expression on his face. Duo had started to run his fingers along Heero's chest. Just as Duo was making his way lower, Heero heard someone giggle. 

"What was that?!" he exclaimed, looking around for the source of the noise. 

Duo paused and cocked his head in the direction of the tree behind them. His mouth widened in a grin and he called out happily. 

"Quatre!" 

There were more giggles in response and as Heero looked up, there was a flash of green and a short blonde haired boy dressed in a green tunic landed in front of them. Heero flushed again as he was clothed where as Heero and Duo were not. 

"So you're Heero then," the blonde pushed his hair behind pointed ears and leaned over to inspect Heero. 

"Uhh… yes… I am Heero," Heero replied, glad that Duo was covering his most private parts. 

As if to contradict him, Duo hopped up and hugged Quatre, making the elfin boy giggle again. Heero flung his hands over his lower half and reddened. 

Quatre snickered, "What's the matter Heero? It's not like I haven't seen it before." Quatre leaned down and pulled Heero off of the forest floor. 

With a silly grin on his face Duo nodded in agreement, "Oh yes. You and Trowa do that sort of thing all the time." Nodding in his innocent way, Duo didn't notice the tips of Quatre's ears become the same colour as Heero's face. 

Heero reached over and grabbed his pants and hauled them on. His face finally returned to a normal pink colour. He blinked owlishly at Quatre and Duo and then handed Duo his long johns. 

"Here. Put this on Duo." 

Duo inspected the undergarment and then pulled it on… back to front. Quatre thought that this was hilarious and doubled over in laughter as Duo turned himself in knots trying to reach the buttons at the back that did them up. 

Heero chuckled and grabbed Duo, making him stop before he made himself dizzy. 

"You have them on the wrong way." 

Duo blinked and looked at Heero trustingly, "Oh." 

"Take them off and turn them around. Then try it again," Heero said. 

Duo did as he was told and soon had the long johns on the correct way and buttoned them up. 

Quatre slung an arm over Heero's shoulder and grabbed Duo by his new outfit. He grinned in his impish way, "Come Duo, lets take Heero to meet Trowa." 

"Trowa?" Heero asked. 

Duo nodded and bounced along beside them, "Trowa is the forest prince!" 

When Heero looked confused, Quatre elaborated, "The forest prince rules over all of the forest and the animals in it. He makes it safe for us forest creatures to come and go as we please, without humans like you seeing us." 

Heero smiled. He liked the sound of the forest prince and decided that he couldn't wait to meet him. 

~ 

It was quite a trek to get the forest castle. But when they arrived, Heero was in awe. The forest castle was made entirely of trees and shrubs that flowered all over. How they got it to look anything like a castle was anyone's guess, but Heero decided that magic had some part in it. 

As well as there being the amazing castle, Heero was astonished at all the weird and wonderful creatures that inhabited the surrounding area. There were fairies, sprites, goblins and more elves like Quatre. 

A couple of larger elves approached the group and Heero could have sworn that he heard some of the others whisper, "It's a human!" as they walked past. 

"Ahh Quatre, what have you brought home with you this time?" the larger blonde-haired elf asked. 

Quatre grinned cheekily and poked his mischievous friend, "This is Heero, Milliardo. He's the human boy that Duo told us all about so gushingly the other night." 

The third elf made a disgusted noise, "Human. Pfft. Why is this human so special?" 

"He's the one the prophet told about," Quatre pointed out, "That's why-" Duo cut him off. 

"He's special because I like him!!" Duo grabbed Heero's arm and pulled the startled boy towards him. 

Quatre giggled and Milliardo raised an eyebrow knowingly. The third elf just looked disgusted by it all and turned to walk away before he was ill. 

"Aww Wufei, don't be like that!" Quatre scurried after the dark-haired elf. 

Wufei stopped and turned to the blonde elf, lowering his voice, " How do you know for sure? That he's the samurai the prophet told Prince Triton about." 

"He just is! Can't you see that? Duo is the butterfly and the prophet said the butterfly would bring the samurai to save the forest kingdom from downfall!!" Quatre poked Wufei in the chest, "And call him Trowa will you? You know 'Prince Triton' is only for formal occasions." 

Wufei snorted indignantly, "You only call him as you like because he's in love with you. Who would think that the forest prince would fall for a stupid elf like you?" 

Quatre eyes wobbled with hurt tears as Wufei's vicious comment. 

"You're just jealous because you're not in the prophecy. Don't think I haven't seen you practice with your sword trying to be like the samurai." 

Before Wufei could respond, Quatre turned on his heel and strode back over to Duo, Heero and Milliardo. 

"Ok guys," Quatre said in a rather forced cheerful voice, "Let's go see Trowa!" 

Duo ran ahead pulling Heero along with him, but Quatre stayed behind with Milliardo as they headed towards the castle. 

~ 

Once they reached the main doors to the castle, Heero finally got Duo to release his arm. He rubbed the said arm, as Duo had pulled a little bit too hard on it. Quatre and Milliardo came up behind them. 

Quatre turned to the guards at the door and spoke calmly, "We wish to seek entrance to the castle. We require the company of his highness Prince Triton." 

"Triton?" Heero whispered to Duo, "I thought his name was Trowa?" 

Duo nodded, "Oh its both. Triton is his real name but he prefers being called Trowa around his friends. He chose the name himself because it makes him feel like a different person and he doesn't have to be the prince all the time then," he explained. 

"You may enter Master Quatre and company," the guard on the left replied and then both guards tapped their long staffs on the ground. This caused the doors to swing open slowly and the group walked inside. 

The doors slammed shut behind them and Heero noticed with a squint that it was rather dark inside the main foyer of the castle. He wondered what they were to do next, when a short darked haired pixie scurried over to them. 

"Greetings Quatre, Milliardo!" she squeaked in a high-pitched pixie voice. 

"Hello Hilde," Milliardo replied and Quatre nodded his head, "Are you to take us to Trowa?" 

The pixie nodded excitedly and motioned them to follow. She chattered on as they followed her up the grand staircase. 

"Oh His Highness is rather quiet today! I went to serve him his tea and he didn't say a word! But he'll cheer up now that you're here Quatre!" she giggled when Quatre's ears went pink. "He misses you so much when you go out exploring Quatre. I'm sure he wishes he could go with you." 

"Hilde, enough," Milliardo said sternly. Quatre smiled gratefully at him. 

The entire time this was going on, Duo was clinging to Heero's arm and looking at him adoringly. Unfortunately for them, Hilde seemed to notice that. 

"Ohh aren't they cute?!" she cried and stopped on the staircase, causing Quatre to bump into her. Heero blushed and looked down at his feet. 

"Oomph! Hilde!" Quatre shouted in annoyance and straightened his tunic. 

"Sorry Quatre!" Hilde squeaked. "But you have to agree, they're pretty cute together." 

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS RACKET?!" a voice thundered from the top of the stairs. 

The group looked up. At the top step stood a tall boy wearing a long green cape and a crown of ivy atop short brown hair that fell across one side of his face. One bright green eye shone with amusement and he waited for them to ascend the stairs. 

"Your majesty…" Hilde started, but Quatre interrupted. 

"Trowa!" he threw himself into the opened arms of the handsome prince and disappeared momentarily as the said prince wrapped his arms, cape and all around the small elf. 

A few moments later, Trowa released Quatre and the elf took his hand. They walked over to Heero and Duo… well Trowa walked, Quatre got dragged with him. The forest prince examined Heero. 

"So this is the samurai then?" he glanced between the group inquiringly. 

"Yes, yes he is," Quatre nodded in agreement. 

"Samurai? Heero asked. 

Trowa raised his visible eyebrow, "He has not been told of the prophecy?" 

"No," Quatre replied, "We could not say anything until we were sure that he was the one we'd been searching for." 

"And is he 'the one'?" 

This time it was Duo who answered the prince's question, "Yes." He smiled at Heero and Heero smiled back, "He is the one I have been searching for." 

Trowa nodded and tiled his head toward the door of the room of their left. "Shall we take this in there? I do not think my hallway is the best place to be discussing our future." 

The group followed Trowa inside, but the prince stopped Milliardo and Hilde at the door. "Your assistance is no longer needed." He then shut the door in their faces. 

"Gee, for a prince he sure is rude sometimes," Hilde grumbled. 

"I heard that."

**Notes:** I have a new muse!! He came to me in the hopes his elf boy status would be recognised! I present my muse - Quatre the elf!   
Quatre: Hey everyone. As you can see I've convinced R-chan to put me in her story.   
Yes well I was going to put you in anyway... but not as an elf.   
Quatre: Oh? Then what was I going to be?   
***grin*** You were going to be the pixie.   
Quatre: WHA?! You were gonna make me HILDE?!   
***ducks the rotten tomatoes being thrown at me*** Eeep!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: If I owned the G Boys then I would most certainly not be wasting my time writing fan fiction ne? I'd be doing official stuff and selling it for readers like you. 

Chapter Three – Learning

After Trowa had closed the large double doors of the room, he got them all to take a seat in the chairs that surrounded a large throne. He then sat on the throne, facing them. 

"You know why you're here," Trowa began, looking at Quatre and Duo, "But Heero does not." 

Heero stared intently at the forest prince, calm even though Duo was hanging off his arm in a rather annoying way. 

"It is all part of the prophecy. This prophecy is as old as the forest, older than the oldest tree," Trowa continued, leaning back in his throne. 

"What prophecy are you talking about?" Heero interrupted. He wanted to know what everyone was so fussed about. 

"All in due time Heero," Trowa replied and motioned for someone to come forward. 

Out of the shadows stepped a tall hooded figure. The person walked over to the throne and stood beside it. Flipping back the hood, revealed a woman with short curly brown hair and solemn blue eyes. 

"I am the prophet Catherine," she said. 

Heero blinked, surprised that there was another human here. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but Trowa silenced him with a wave of his hand. 

"Let her speak," he ordered, "Continue dear sister." 

Heero raised an eyebrow; the prophet was the prince's sister? He shook his head; he had to listen to what she was about to tell him. 

"Long ago there was a story told about a magical creature simply known as 'Butterfly' and the creature's love the 'Samurai'. There was war going on between the forest creatures and the humans and a group of magicians created a creature that would rectify the war and bring peace to the two races. What they created was a creature with the ability to turn itself from a human shape to a butterfly to spy on both sides and bring them information, which would help them clear up what was causing the differences. What they didn't expect was that the creature they created would have a will of its own. The Butterfly fell in love with a man, a simple Japanese samurai who was fighting for what he believed in. Once this had happened, the Butterfly no longer wanted to do as the magicians asked and this created many problems. So the Samurai and the Butterfly spoke on behalf of both sides to try and create peace so they could live out the rest of their lives together. This worked to some degree, until they were betrayed by someone they thought was a friend and it ended with the Butterfly loosing its life," Catherine paused to see how Heero was taking this in. 

"What exactly does this have to do with me?" Heero queried. 

"I'm not sure if you have figured it out Heero, but something you've done has reborn the Butterfly," Trowa responded instead of his sister. "Duo is the creature of the legend." 

Heero turned his head and looked down at Duo who had drifted to sleep whilst Catherine was talking. How could this innocent boy be such a creature? And how did he, a poor peasant boy, cause him to be reborn? 

"We're not sure why either," Catherine murmured, as if reading Heero's mind. "But the fighting between the humans and the forest creatures has been getting worse over the past year." 

Heero mulled over that for a moment, until Quatre spoke up. The blonde elf had been so quiet that Heero hadn't realised he was still in the room. 

"I thought it was a prophecy… but you just said it was a legend," Quatre said, sounding confused. 

"Ahh, but it is Quatre," Catherine replied. "I had prophesised the Butterfly's return. Also that of the Samurai." 

Everyone looked at Heero. 

Heero looked back, "How can I be the Samurai? I don't even own a sword, let alone know how to use one." 

Trowa clucked his tongue, "That, Heero, is a question we've all been asking. But you indeed must be the Samurai. Duo has told us all that he knows it is you." 

At that point, Duo awakened, as if Trowa saying his name had reached him in his deep slumber. 

"He is the one," Duo said, his voice deadly serious. "He just doesn't remember like I do." 

This shocked Heero. Duo seemed so much older than when they had first met. 

"Doesn't remember running…" 

Heero mind flashed a picture of forest flashing past as someone… he… ran. 

"Doesn't remember fighting…" 

A picture of swords clashing, blood spilling and cries of downed woodland creatures and humans filled the air. 

"Doesn't remember hurting…" 

Crumpled on the ground, agony of a deep chest wound pooling blood onto the ground. 

"Doesn't remember losing me…" 

A flash of purple, a body hung up limply on a tree, blood gushing like a river down the tree trunk, pieces of flesh hanging being buzzed around by flies. 

"STOP!" Heero screamed, clamping his hands over his head trying to shut out the images. 

Duo paused, his eyes wide, "I'm so sorry Heero… I didn't mean to." He stepped back, "You remember." 

It wasn't a question. The others looked at Heero who had crumpled onto the floor. He was moaning something incoherent. 

Duo knelt down beside the other boy and took his hand. 

"I told you I would come back to you." 

"Yes, you did." 

~ 

Outside the castle walls, a black-haired elf was sharpening his katana. 

"This is so ridiculous!" Wufei complained to himself and sliced the air in practice. "How can some stupid child be such a strong fighter?" 

"Tut tut Wufei," Milliardo walked over to the short and angry elf. "You can't control what happens." 

Wufei glowered and sliced the katana in Milliardo's direction. 

"Hey! Watch it, you almost cut off some of my hair!" Milliardo exclaimed. 

"Heh, next time I won't miss," Wufei threatened, "That damn Heero… I'll show him what happens to people who try and take my place." 

**Notes:** Weeeee o_O I wrote another chappie! Go me! I know it's a little shorter than the others, but hey, at least I wrote the next chapter right? Yes, being net deprived inspires me to write! **-rubs chin-** Good thing yay or nay? Anywaaaaay... please review if you like this story as it encourages me to write more ^_^ 


End file.
